


Lost and Found

by Insane1001



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane1001/pseuds/Insane1001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were engaged and together, then they had a fight, then the world ended.<br/>Rick Grimes just wants to find Daryl Dixon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

“What the fuck is wrong with you” Rick yelled red faced  
“I’m sorry I like my personal space” Daryl snarled back  
“I just want to act like a couple in public, so people actually know were together”  
“I don’t know why every one has to know our business”   
“Because Daryl” Rick snarled moving faster than anticipated, suddenly standing in front of Daryl. 

The movement was quick and rick almost missed it but the facial expressions were enough, Daryl had flinched hard and all Rick could see was Fear, a moment later Daryl was backing away flinching again when his back hit the wall.

“I gotta get out of here, need some air” Daryl wheezed but instead of heading to the door that lead outside he moved towards the bedroom door, rick followed dread filling his gut

“Daryl?” he questioned as he watched Daryl stuff some clothes in a bag, the dread gripped him  
“Daryl what are you doing” Daryl kept moving acting if he hadn’t heard rick call his name, grabbing his hunting knife and cross bow  
“Need to get away rick Imma go visit Merle, gonna hunt or somethin” Rick moved moving to grasp Daryl's arm not expecting the flinch that occurred when his fingertips brushed his arm  
“Daryl I'm sorry, don’t leave, Daryl?” Daryl was now moving towards the door stopping in the door frame  
“M’sorry Rick I just need the time” Rick watched from the door way as Daryl headed for his ute   
“Daryl?” rick yelled in desperation   
“You are going to some back right?” Daryl turned and Nodded, lifting a hand all rick could focus on was the glint of a silver engagement sitting on a chain around his neck, glancing down he’s see’s the matching ring on his finger. looking back up at the sound of an engine he watches as the truck and Daryl go with it travel down the road and around the corner, he waits a few more minutes hoping he, Daryl would change his mind and come back, 10 minutes later he gives up and goes back inside to get ready for his shift.

 

His Shift started fine, being called into help with a car chase was a rare occurrence and so was the fact their was a guy unaccounted for next thing he knew he was on the ground, feeling the blood pool to his wound, with Shane yelling, his voice Slurred and all Rick could see was Daryl, Daryl smiling at him, then darkness.  
Then he was opening his eyes, the first thing he heard was silence there was not a sound just a haunting silence, lifting his head he saw a vase of dead flowers beside him, the petals had already started crumbling and falling. Glancing at the clock, he realized it wasn’t moving, he pushed himself up using his arms he slowly sat up, shifting his body so he could move his legs to the side of the bed.

He slowly lowered himself onto the ground and the moment he let go of the bed railing his knee’s collapsed and his whole body was crashing to the ground, he landed in a heap a startled yell making it past his lips, he slowly scrambled trying to get a grip on something to help him pull himself up filing grabbing the railing of his bed he hauled him self up, Slowly making a beeline to the nearest wall.

He used the wall as a makeshift crutch to lean on as he slowly made his way to the bathroom attached to his room. 

He Slowly made his way out of the hospital, keeping to walls and keeping an eye out for any one, until he made it out and he saw the makeshift grave yard. The sight sickened him, so many people dead, lost, never to be seen again.

He slowly staggered out of the hospital grounds heading for his house, hoping Daryl would be there waiting for him, to tell him that the world was not ending and it was just a small incident. 

Nothing, his house was silent, empty and dark he frantically moved through into each room  
“Daryl?”  
“Daryl are you here”  
“Daryl where the fuck are you” nobody answered just silence, Daryl wan’t here  
“Merle’s he went to merle’s” Rick muttered to himself grabbing his keys off the hook, he quickly changed and slowly staggered to his car.

Heaving himself into the car and trying not to hurt himself in the process he started the vehicle and drove in the general direction of Merl’s shack on the edge of the woods.

When he arrived there was no vehicle’s in site and the door was wide open, heaving himself out of the vehicle and standing up he held himself steady while his body slowly adjusted to the standing position. Moving towards the door he gripped the door frame as he looked inside the dark dingy one room shack merle lived in, there was no sign of movement or life, he didn’t bother to move inside the house knowing that if there was anyone inside they would a heard him the moment he rocked up and made a run for it and there was no point in looking for Daryl in the woods, he knew those woods better than any one and he knew house to be quiet and disappear without a trace.

 

Rick drove straight past his home and didn’t even look by as he passed his only thought was Daryl and the way he had made him flinch the last time they saw each other, the fear that had been in Daryl’s eyes, the guilt was killing him h had put that look in Daryl’s eyes.

Rick headed straight for Atlanta, there had to be some sort of relief aid or something there that was taking in survivors. He ran out of fuel on the edge of Atlanta and started the trek into the city, not counting on being nearly over run by walkers as he was calling them know he moved, and thats when he saw the tank just sitting there like it belongs falling to the ground on the very edge of it he crawled under reaching for the hatch, he could feel the dead hands reaching for his legs trying to pull him back into the temptations. Quietly dispatching the guard in the tank he relaxed against the tank interior wall and put his head into his hands, he would never see Daryl again, it was over he was a goner the grief pulled him in and soon enough he was sobbing the tears rolling as he tried to reel in his emotions.

Then he heard the voice  
“Hey you”  
“The idiot in the tank”  
“Can you hear me” Rick moved grabbing for the radio  
“Yes, I can hear You”  
“Okay you are free on the West side if you come out on top you should be able to make a run for it, go straight for the alley”

It had only felt like he had blinked and he was climbing into the department store where there were numerous faces none of which he recognized  
“My name’s Glenn” Rick turned to the voice, seeing the guy that had rescued him  
“Rick Grimes” Glenn nodded then Glenn turned and started naming and pointing at each person  
“That’s Andrea” A blonde who was fairly glaring at rick  
“Morales” he offered a small wave and a slight Grin  
“Jacqui” The women smiled softly   
“If you come up to the roof you can meet our last two” Rick nodded following behind Glenn as they slowly ventured up the stair cases, opening the door, Glenn pointed  
“Thats T-Dog” T-dog turned at his name  
“Hey man” rick nodded  
“Rick Grimes” and then Glenn was talking but Rick wasn’t looking, the words erupted from his throat  
“Merle, Merle is that you” Merle turned, his face pulled in a sneer as he recognized the voice calling him, in the back ground, he could hear Glenn asking how they knew each other, then Merle started talking

“Thought you were dead officer friendly, we both did” Rick took a hesitant step forward  
“Daryl, is...is he alive”  
“Ya really think that Daryl would be taken down by some dead bastard” Rick brought his hands to his face, he could feel the tears gathering in his eyes  
“I knew he was alive, I knew it”

The group of individuals soon developed a plan to get back to the camp including a distraction to lure the walkers away, which soon worked and they were off in the direction of the camp and making good time hopefully getting there before dark.

They arrived in camp where the first person rick saw was Shane  
“Shane” Shane just stood there  
“Your looking pretty good for a dead guy Rick” and then Rick was hauling Shane to him and hugging him Shane hugged back with the same amount of relief, when pulling back Rick started looking from face to face but was not seeing the face he wanted, Merle obviously sensing his distress decided to put him out of his misery.

“Where’s Daryl Shane” Merle asked Shane looked at Rick grinning  
“Still out hunting the miserable bastard, he should be back tomorrow he’s gonna be happy to see you Rick”  
Rick smiled in relief but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

Rick didn’t sleep he tried boy did he try but all he could think about was the fact he would see Daryl soon and how he had to apologize and how he just wanted to see Daryl smile. 

The next day.

 

The day progressed slowly, by noon Rick was feeling sad, lonely and lost, he missed Daryl, the sun had just hit mid air, which meant it was around lunch time, when they heard the screams, the children were screaming, Rick quickly followed by Shane and then merle and then the other males all quickly moved towards where the screams had originated, A small clearing where to the groups horror a Walker was kneeling over a deer corpse feasting on the flesh, there were three arrows sticking out of the deers hind. Lori, Carol and other females were not far behind gasping in horror at the waker and the disgusting sight it made chewing on the raw deer corpse, the males quickly decapitated the walker, as the children run to their respective parents. 

Once the walker was no longer a threat, they stood back silently until merle took a step forward talking loud enough the group good hear him, but so no other threats could.  
“I'd recognize those arrows anywhere, this deer belongs to Daryl, he was obviously hunting it” 

The whole group tenses when a slight rustle is heard in the surrounding bush land, Daryl appeared covered in Dirt and Blood, a line of squirrels hanging off his shoulder. His mouth moved into a scowl as he see’s the deer he had been tracking on the ground, the walker next to it and the clear bites of the walker visible on the dead deer’s body.

Rick watched as Daryl moves around confused on he had not moved to embrace him only realizing that he would not had a clear view of him Daryl had not seen him yet that filled Rick with relief.

“Son ova Bitch thats my deer, aww look at it all gnawed on by this filthy disease bearing motherless toxic bastard” Giving one final kick before moving to yank the arrows out and to examine the chewed on parts of the deer body.  
“Think we could cut around this chewed off part” Merle chuckled   
“Nah brother don’t want to risk that” Daryl snarled   
“Dammit” kicking the walker again   
“Well, I got some squirrels about a dozen or so that should do us for know” he glanced down when he heard the sound of shifting only to see the head of the zombie moving, Merle chuckled as they all watched Daryl put an arrow through one of the eye sockets   
“Its gotta be the brain don’t you people know nothing”

Daryl then kept walking past the group still not noticing Rick, Merle steps into the same stride as Daryl as they walk back to camp

“Hey Darylina guess who we found stumbling around in Atlanta” Daryl snorted  
“Yeah who” Merle grinned looking back at Rick quickly  
“Rick” Daryl stopped   
“Wha?”  
“We found Rick little brother” Daryl turned where he stood to face Merle  
“What”   
“Look behind yah” Daryl turned fully around and finally saw rick  
“Rick?” Rick smiled and started walking forward, Daryl had this look of utter confusion on his face and as he saw rick moving towards him he started to take steps back  
“Your dead, I got told ya was dead” Daryl managed a couple more steps back before he was crumbling in shock and Rick was rushing slowly lowering him to the ground” 

Rick shook his head leaning forward grasping Daryl's face in his hands, Frowning at the sharp flinch that occurred when his hands softly came in contact with Daryl's face.  
“I’m here, I’m alive babe, I’m alive and I’m here, I’m so sorry I love you” Daryl lent forward pushing their foreheads together as they both repeated the same phrase  
“I love you, I love you so much” 

Merle coughed distastefully  
“Break it up love birds”


End file.
